1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly, to a three-dimensional fuse structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A fuse may be widely used in a semiconductor technology field such as a logic device, a memory device, etc. For example, in a memory device, a fuse may be used as an element for replacing a failed cell. Further, the fuse may be used as an identifying medium on a wafer.
The fuse may be classified into a laser fuse and an e-fuse in accordance with program types. A laser fuse may be selectively programmed, i.e., cut, using a laser. The e-fuse may be selectively programmed using a current or a voltage.
The e-fuse may not require expensive equipment because the e-fuse may be programmed by applying a current-voltage. The e-fuse may be configured to store information by voltages in accordance with electromigration or rupture generated by applying a voltage to a conductive layer such as a silicide/polysilicon layer.
When the voltage may be applied for the rupture, a heat may be generated from the fuse. The heat may act as a latent heat in the fuse. The latent heat may have an influence on an adjacent fuse to generate an undesired rupture.